the Minecraft Chronicles
by Mrundertaker025
Summary: stories of the History of Minecraftia
1. Hershel's land

In Hershel's land Nova and Dan were in their house talking about Lori going to married to and Dan said me and Nova said fuck you and Mrundertaker0025 came and said Shane & Rick clam down and Dan said shut the fuck Carl, And Carl punch Rick in the face and throw him out the house and said to Shane are you okay Friend and Shane yeah thanks. Meanwhile Rick was walking through the forest then he found a desert and he fainted he woke in a house and Lunclin came in said are you okay Rick and Rick said I am fine and Shane kicked me out the house. Meanwhile at Hershel's land Shane and Carl were eating cooked chicken and laughing how Carl kicked Rick out the house and Lori came in and said I am ready to choose to married and she said "Shane" and Shane jumped up in the air and said Yeah Fuckers

The End of Hershel's land for the Minecraft Chronicles


	2. Vortz

In Vortz Honeydew and Lividcoffee were on the HMS Jaffa sleeping while Xephos was watching the Prisoner he name is Ridgedog and Ridedog is talking about secrets of Sips & Sjin secret Weapon call Slivereye. Then HMS Jerry came and Captain Sjin said Let Ridgedog go out we blow up your ship the USS Aquila came and Captain Mrundertaker0025 said to Sjin to Surrender you are on U.S.M waters (United States of Minecraftia and the Führer of New Germany came out said We need out Friend back then Sgt Nilesy shot Führer Sips in head and killing him then Xephos told his crew to fire the Missiles at the HMS Jerry. And they did then Sjin jumped over and Xephos captures Sjins and put him in a cell and sailed to his old Soviet Bunker.

The End of this Story if you are the Yogscast please follow this story or if you are not the Yogscast please tell them


	3. Pokemon

In a forest two brothers and their Cousin were living in a brick house and they were building a Barn house for their Horses and Dylan was making a Storehouse for the Food that they had and Talon was making a farm for their Food and Jesse was in their house fixing the roof. Then a Storm came and destroys a building and it was not bad. Then Mayor Steven was fixing the Building and Assistant Mayor Kevin was sending Jordon on parole for Killing Analdestroyer and Ginger powder, and Dylan and Talon were pokemon trainers and Jesse was an Pokemon newbie and he went to his Friend Sly and he went with Sly to be the best with his Pokmon Pikachu Squirtle Charmender Bullsaur and went on a journey to get all the badges of Guam Region.


	4. asgard adventures

In one of the nine realms of Minecraft Thor and Jane were Kissing each other and Odin was sitting in chair talking to Loki then balder said the Frost Giants are attacking then Thor got out Mjölnir and headed to the Rainbow bridge to fight the Frost Giants but Loki came to help Thor and they won but Laufey Destroys the Rainbow Bridge and Thor and Loki into a portal and it leads to Earth (midgard) and they landed in new York city and Nick Fury said Thor why is your Brother here. Then Thor said Laufey sent us here and Captain America said Thor welcome back to earth and Iron Man said hey Little Princess and Thor throws Mjölnir at Iron Man. Then Jane said Thor and kisses him.

Cast

Thor/Kootra

Jane Foster/Ze

Odin/Danznewz

Loki/Paragonnova

Captain America/Sshopkc

Sliver man/XxslyfoxhoundXx

The end of Asgard adventures

Watch it on Youtube


	5. Son of Knight Xephos

On a dark day of the Minecrafia Duncan was at his Castle looking at the land of Minecraftia then Xephos came over and said what are you looking at Duncan and he replies my dream and Xephos said what is your dream then Duncan said to become king of Minecrafia and Lewis don't you know that Simon won't let you become king and Duncan said because he is a fool! Then Simon said you are mad Duncan and got out an iron sword and about to strike Duncan but Duncan weaken Simon and about to kill Simon with an Emerald sword but Xephos crashed his Diamond Sword with Duncan's Emerald sword and said Go to Nether! And Banish to Hannah's house that is far away and Hannah said Lewis why are you here and Xephos showed the Weaked Simon and Nilesy pick up Simon and carried him to the heath room and Lewis said Duncan has gone mad with power and Hannah.

16 years later…

A little boy was walking around Longbucket City with his Mother and his Father and they saw that Duncan became King of Minecraftia and there was wanted poster that read

Wanted

Lewis Brindley

Alive 100,000,000 gold nuggets

Last seen Jaffa City

Then the hooded guy took off his hooded and I am wanted for treason from the king and the guards took Lewis to Sjin Prison in Wizard City.

6 years later…

The son of Lewis and Hannah

Jesse was becoming a great Warrior like his father and he wanted to kill the king and his friend Donny were leading an attack on fort Duncan and they destroy the towers and Captain Zero said that King Duncan is in Zexico south of Minecraftia.

In Zexico

Jesse shot Duncan's high Commander Ben and Chase after Duncan and killed him

Then all the people of Minecraftia , Zexico were happy and there was peace.

The End

Next Story is about American Dad


	6. Yogscast Prison

In prison Warden Martyn was in his office with Strippin and Toby. In cell one was Lewis and next cell was Duncan he was in jail for raping Hannah and the next cell as Simon he was on the toilet and singing.

I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy, diggy hole, I'm digging a hole.

Dwarf Hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole.

I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy, diggy hole, I'm digging a hole.

Dwarf Hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole.

I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy, diggy hole, I'm digging a hole.

I am a, I am a, I am a dwarf. I am a, I am a diggy diggy hole.

Dwarf Hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole.

DIGGY, DIGGY, DIGGY HOLE

Then Martyn said shut it and Simon said that is not nice and Lewis said be nice and Toby said we have an new prisoner he is an Savage and Martyn said bring him said welcome my fellow friend why are you here and the Indian said I try to killed the President of Untied Colonies America and I was sent here and Martyn said it is going to be fine friend trying save your people I going to be nice to you and puts him in a cell.

In the Sumo Ring

Martyn said welcome to our Sumo Ring it was built in 1774 and Simon said I want to face someone and Jesse said I and my new friend Lewis and Martyn said okay and Jesse said Facing Simon then Simon said what? And Lewis you are doomed Simon and they went in the Ring for the Fight between Lewis and Jesse fights Simon and Jesse and Lewis pinned Simon and won and Martyn said to Lewis and Jesse you can go to your cell or go to courtyard and Lewis and Jesse said the Courtyard!

20 minutes later….

Martyn said well I know how Jesse got in jail now I need to know about the Prisoners and Strippin was in jail for Robbing the bank Sjin was in jail for Shot a sheriff. Duncan was in jail for sleeping with Hannah whiling being married to cell block # 4 Simon was in jail for Stealing Jaffa Cakes. Lewis was in jail for Stealing money.

The End


	7. Pirates of Minecraftia

On Union Ocean Captain Mrundertaker was with XxslyxX and TomAnex and ParagonNova they were sailing to Isle Vena for Captain Kootra temple and XxslyxX was in the crow nest with ImmortalHd then they saw Port George where the Bombains are. Then White Pimple came to help the Aquila and Captain Steven said fire on Port George then the crew of Aquila and white Pimple they went on Port George and stole all the hot women includes Governor King's Daughter MissRachel. Then they went to Strip Naked Island and after that they went to Tortuga and met Danz Newz he is 16 years old his Father was a pirate of Deadman Curse.

On the way to Fort Jack they went attack by Spaincians (Spanish Mexicans) they have poorly battle with the People but they won. After the battle MissRachel was on the Aquila and XxslyxX got out his sword strip her to her bra and undergarments


End file.
